Long Time Crush
by Lucky21
Summary: She's had a crush on this guy since she first laid eye's on him- will he ever realize this and act on it? I suck at summaries- sorry. MWPP time. r/r


Long Time Crush  
  
Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you recognize.  
  
Author's note: Hey guys. I hope yall enjoy this little fic. I sure enjoyed writing it because it's about my all time fav. Character- Sirius Black! I don't know how long this will end up being, I guess it'll depend if anyone wants to read it. Well, go ahead and Read, Enjoy, and Review.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a known fact that Sirius Black was one of the Hogwarts elite; one of the three guys that every girl in the whole school would kill to go out with. He was everything any girl could ask for- powerful, smart, funny, rebellious, charming, charismatic, and outstandingly handsome. When he smiled, he sent every girl's heart fluttering faster than the wings of hummingbird. He was the only one of the elite group that was available at the moment; James Potter had been dating the gorgeous Lily Evans since fourth-year, and Remus Lupin had just asked out a Ravenclaw named Charlotte, who happened to be part veela. Ironically, these three most swoon-worthy guys were all inseparable best friends.  
  
It was obvious that Sirius Black could have any girl he wanted. What amazed Anna was that he seemed to have chosen her.  
  
Sixteen year old Anna McGarvy had had a huge crush on Sirius since she had first set eyes on him at Kings Cross in their first year. She could remember seeing him walking confidently in front of her, chatting animatedly with James. He had been so adorable, and he was just as outgoing and charismatic back then as he was now. She recalled how when he had seen her walking alone, not knowing anyone, he had promptly introduced himself, and invited her to accompany he and James into a compartment. She had had the time of her life. She, Sirius, and James had been joined by Remus and Peter, and had spent the whole time getting to know each other, hanging out, and laughing at Sirius' antics. After that fateful train-ride all five of them had become the best of friends.  
  
"Hey girl, whatcha thinking about?" Lily had plopped down beside Anna on the common room couch.  
  
"Oh, I'm just reminiscing about the past. Remember how we first became friends?"  
  
Lily groaned good-naturedly.  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
Anna chuckled softly. "You were so mad at James for pulling that prank on you. Shoot- I can't even remember what it was- can you?"  
  
"Of course I can! He transfigured my toothpaste so that it dyed my teeth black for a week!"  
  
Lily replied hotly, her eyes flashing at the memory.  
  
Anna laughed, "Oh yeah, that was one of his finest hours! Oh you were sooo mad! He was afraid you would hit him with a Jelly-Legs curse if he came anywhere near you, so he sent me with a peace offering of Chocolate Frogs."  
  
"Then I was so emotional that I spilled my guts to you about how I really felt about James, and how it truly hurt my feelings that he had pulled a prank on me."  
  
"Yep, and it's a good thing you did, other wise I never would have won over your everlasting friendship. When I told you about how he had confided in me that the only reason he teased you so much, was that he wanted you to notice him, and he didn't think you would otherwise, I thought you would just burst with happiness."  
  
Lily smiled, " I was so ecstatic and hopeful after you told me that. I couldn't wait for James to ask me out, and it took the idiot three more years to actually get up the nerve to do it!"  
  
"But at least he did in the end." Anna said longingly. She had been waiting for Sirius to ask her out for five years, and though he flirted with her constantly, he still hadn't done it.  
  
Lily knew what she was thinking. "Oh, it's okay Anna. Sirius will come to his senses someday. It's obvious that he likes you!" She added comfortingly.  
  
Anna sighed. "I guess. He's just so frustrating sometimes! He's such a jerk, he acts like he likes me, but then he goes and blatantly flirts with some other girl! Arabella even told me that she had seen him with Narcissa Alverby, and she's a damn Slytherin!" Anna seemed as if she was finally letting lose all the emotions and feelings she had kept pent up for five years. " Arg! He's so unbearable! It's like he's playing games with me - but I'll tell you something, Lily, I'm done playing!" Just as she ended her rant, as if on cue, Sirius burst through the portrait hole. He immediately, after spying Anna, raced over and threw himself on her lap, giving her a huge hug.  
  
"Hey babe." He said while flashing her his killer smile, " How was your day sexy?"  
  
This was the last straw for Anna, who snapped, "Fine Sirius. It was just perfectly fine." With that, she shoved him off her lap, then stormed upstairs to her dormitory.  
  
"Geesh, what'd I do?" Sirius asked Lily.  
  
"Figure it out Sirius. I can't believe you're so clever when it comes to schoolwork and thinking up stupid pranks, but you can't see what's right in front of your eyes!" Lily said in an exasperated tone. She then hurriedly followed her friend upstairs, leaving a very confused Sirius sitting on the couch alone.  
  
James entered through the portrait hole, and seeing Sirius, a huge grin split across his handsome face.  
  
"Padfoot! Oh, you would not believe how perfectly our plan worked out! Pink and purple are definitely better colors that silver and green for Slytherin!" He started to go into the details at just how wonderful the marauder's latest prank of turning the Slytherin banner from it's usually cold colors, to the vibrant pink and purple hues. He stopped abruptly, however at the look on Sirius' face.  
  
"Sirius, are you okay?" Concerned for his friend, he asked, "What's wrong?" He glaned at his best friend nervously. It was not often that Sirius got distressed, and the few times he did, he was very good at hiding it. Something very unsettling must have happened to leave Sirius in such an openly confused and dazed state.  
  
"Prongs, what is right in front of my eyes that I can't see?" Sirius asked with the same dazed, far-away look in his eyes.  
  
"I dunno Padfoot, umm… air? It this some sort of riddle Sirius? Because you know I'm no good at that sort of thing." James was now extremely perplexed by the way that Sirius was acting. He wasn't making any sense, mind you, Sirius hardly ever made any sense, but there was something different this time.  
  
"No, no Prongs, it's not a riddle. It's just that I was sitting on Anna's lap," (what else is new? thought James), "and we were having a perfectly harmless conversation. All I did was ask her how her day had been, and she blew up on me and stormed off." He gave James a bewildered look. "When I asked Lily what I had done, she said, in so many words, that I was dense and that it was right in front of my eyes. So I ask you again, dearest Prongs, what is right in front of my eyes that I cannot see?"  
  
James now understood completely. He chose his words carefully, so as to get the point across to Sirius. "Padfoot, Anna has liked you for a long time, correct?"  
  
"Yea, I guess." Sirius agreed.  
  
"And am I right in saying that you like her back as well?"  
  
"Of course you are James! You know better than anyone how I feel about her."  
  
"Precisely. But Sirius, has it ever occurred to you that maybe Anna should know how you feel as well?" James gave Sirius a hinting look, willing him to understand.  
  
A look of realization dawned on Sirius' face. "James, you're a genius!"  
  
"I know, I know. So go on Padfoot, tell her how you feel!" James gave him an encouraging shove.  
  
"Okay, I think I will." Sirius stood up and walked towards the girls dormitories with a determined spring to his step.  
  
  
  
Author's note: I know, I know, an abrupt ending. I sorry, but I have to go to school in about five min. and I really wanted to get this posted. I hope all those Sirius lover's like myself out there will enjoy this! I've found that there is remarkably little to choose from when it comes to fan fiction on Sirius! I don't know why, because he's the best Harry Potter character out there. Okay, I'm going to stop babbling now, because I really do need to get to school. Oh, and please excuse any typos, I didn't have time to read over it very carefully. Please rewiew! I really love reading them!! Thanks,  
  
Lucky 


End file.
